<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels Aren't Made of Glass by cmorgana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425410">Angels Aren't Made of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana'>cmorgana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Blow Jobs, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Spanking, a little teeth rotting sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sweet and tender in his lovemaking to Cas, but the angel knows he has a dirtier side and can't wait to explore it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels Aren't Made of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/gifts">babyara</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just some random porn that sat in my computer for too long, today, after episode 15x18 - Despair, felt like a good day to publish it. <br/>As you know, it's not my native language and I do my best to edit and run it through online editors, but I'm sorry for all the remaining mistakes. </p><p>Before someone can protest... always use tons of lube, the more slippery the better, but no, it's not a live or die thing, you can have anal sex even without it and still without pain. I guess even more so if you're an angel. All the fun the boys have before is enough, trust me ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sighed against Castiel's lips, something deep, far deeper than a moan, deeper than simple pleasure. It wasn't about the angel's body pressed against him, naked and sweaty and incredibly arousing, that was good, great sure, but Dean's release of breath was because of something different, it was about the Angel himself, about their bond. Dean could almost physically feel it in moments like that, it was like his scar was burning like it wasn't just his body trying to get closer and closer to Cas, to get under his skin, to lose himself into the Angel. It was more. It felt like their souls fitted more than their bodies like Dean's wasn't whole if not in such moments of sheer intimacy.</p><p>"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked, voice even lower than usual while his lips brushed against Dean's chin. He bit on it while waiting for the answer, this time eliciting a sensual moan.</p><p>It was probably wrong, what they were doing; if a Nephilim was an abomination deserving only death, to lay with the man you saved from Hell couldn't be much better, but Castiel didn't care. His Father was gone, Heaven was a more unorganized mess than Hell had ever been and at that point, his brothers and sisters had so much to judge and hate him for that his being in love with a human was the last of the problems. Still, Castiel knew that not even God himself could have stopped him now. No, not even his Father would have been enough to take Dean away from him. He was up to anything for his human. He was more than ready to give up his wings and his Grace for him. He already did, to be honest, more than once, in various ways. He never regretted it.</p><p>"Anything, Cas," Dean breathed out while running the tips of his fingers down along Castiel's spine.</p><p>Castiel bent his back, searching for more contact and that pushed his hips down, forcing his cock to press against Dean's. Both men gasped, neither able to keep himself from moving and rub their cocks together.</p><p>"You know, I love to make love to you," Castiel started when his mind seemed to take control over his body, forcing himself to relax his hips for a moment instead than thrusting them down again. He just laid still over Dean, caressing his cheek, smiling at the little kiss the man gave to his palm, "it makes me feel oddly complete. Peaceful," he scrunched up his face a little, searching for the most appropriate word, and Dean chuckled slightly.</p><p>"Sam would love to know my whole life turned into a never ending chick flick moment since I got you," he teased, kissing the palm again, then the wrist, while waiting for Castiel to find his words, to start talking once more.</p><p>"I am trying to do a serious speech here, Dean," Castiel scolded, but he was smiling. He felt like around Dean he couldn't stop smiling. Well, unless they were fighting with each other or against something that wanted to kill them, which was most of the time, unfortunately.</p><p>"Not my fault you get all philosophical on me while all I want is to feel you in every possible way!" Dean protested, hands stopping at the small of the angel's back.</p><p>"You're bad," Castiel smiled, "anyway, that was the point I wanted to get to. Dean, when we are like that it somehow feels better than I've felt in thousands of years of Heaven's Grace, our bond doesn't even have a name, a word, for it to be described, I don't know if it is because I raised you from Hell, something that never happened before, or if it's just because you are you…" he sat up, straddling Dean, ignoring the man's cock pressing against his ass. He was going there in a moment anyway.</p><p>"Cas…" Dean started, but stopped, confused. What was he supposed to say to an Angel of the Lord telling him something like that while laying in bed with him? It felt huge, it felt scarier than anything he had ever faced, Hell included, and it felt like the biggest luck of his life. The only one maybe, but he was okay with not having anything else, Castiel was more than enough, Castiel was more luck than he could even imagine. Something too big for him to deserve. Some things just didn't happen to guys like him. Or at all. Who the hell ever had an Angel talking to them about their deep bond? He got his hands on Castiel's legs, running them up and down his thighs, just to have something to touch.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm drifting away from what I meant to say," Castiel corrected himself, hands firmly planted on Dean's chest, and Dean raised an eyebrow to that, "Dean, what I am saying is that I'm grateful for what we do, but I know about the porn and I know about sex and…"</p><p>"Cas?" Dean frowned, confused, "I'm not sure where you are going with this, but I'm sure it's not like whatever you are thinking. I don’t see what…."</p><p>Castiel pressed a finger against his lips, scoffing with a laugh when Dean licked at it.</p><p>"Dean, what you showed me about sex is amazing, everything we did, you'd say it blew my mind," he pressed the finger a little harder to stop the joke he could already read on Dean's lips, "but I know there's a lot more we didn't try yet and I know a lot of it is about doing what we already do but a lot dirtier,” he explained, hoping his words made sense to the hunter, but he wasn’t so lucky, because Dean frowned, unhappy, before grabbing his wrist to move the finger away from his lips, every other touch just gone.</p><p>“Man, I’m not sure what you are trying to tell me here. Are you saying you don’t like what we do? I mean, you are…”</p><p>“Dean, shut up,” Castiel words were peremptory, finals enough to make Dean stop talking for real, “I told you, what we do is amazing, I’d spend more time in bed with you than what your mortal body could take, but…” he paused, thinking about his next words, careful to make them clear enough, “it feels like you hold yourself back,” Dean once again opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel shook his head, “I know what you used to do with…”</p><p>“Don’t go there,” Dean stopped Castiel this time, “even ignoring how creepy it is you watched me have sex, and it is a whole new level of creepy, what I did with my partners can’t even be compared to us, to what we do. I love you, Cas, you’re not a one night stand found in a bar,” raising his eyebrow in wait of a reply, Dean went back to caress the angel’s thighs.</p><p>“I know, Dean,” Castiel confirmed with a sigh, “I love you too, but that’s not what…” he stopped, bottom lip between his teeth. That wasn’t gonna work, even less now, with Dean so hellbent on making a point of how different their relationship was, because oh, Castiel knew his human, he was sure he had just turned lovemaking into a test, “you know what? Forget it,” he decided with a small nod, “if I learned something from your porn and the magazines you keep leaving around the bunker, is that you go off on watching as much as on touching,” Castiel mentally complimented himself at the choice of words and articulate speech, even more, when he noticed a spark of curiosity in Dean’s eyes, “so, if you could be so gentle to just lay there, I’d have something to show you.”</p><p>“Cas, whatever you have in mind,” Dean started, absolutely ignoring the flush he could feel on his cheek and the smile he knew he always had when embarrassed, so much for his great poker face, “whatever, man,” he finished, lamely, blushing even harder.</p><p>Castiel felt a surge of affection blossom in his chest. Dean, rough and strong Dean, turned shy and nervous just by a few words. By sex, of all things. Sometimes he wondered how people could really still think he’s cold and untouchable. How could Sam, of all people, don’t see how fragile and scared Dean was, how needy for affection and reassurance?</p><p>Bending down, hands on the sides of Dean’s head, Castiel kissed him, a pressure of his lips against the man’s at first, but as soon as he felt Dean little intake of breath, Castiel started to kiss him for real, sucking on his bottom lip, kissing the top one, relinquishing in the mouth doing the same, kissing his, teasing until he opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue could slip inside to explore and lick around it. Castiel moaned, hands moving of their own accord to Dean’s hair, fingers sinking in them, playing, pulling, keeping him still while Castiel took control back, slipping his tongue in the man’s mouth and running it along his, tasting and taking until Dean started to mewl into the kiss, arms tight around Castiel chest and one leg raised on his hip.</p><p>“That good?” Castiel teased, just retreating his tongue but talking against Dean’s lips.</p><p>“More?” Dean asked and who was Castiel to resist the puppy eyes Dean was giving him? He could have found the force to rebel to Heaven, but he was sure he could have never been strong enough to ignore that stare.</p><p>They kissed again, their lips and tongues getting hungrier and hungrier, teeth biting and pulling on sucked lips, stubble scratching and marking the delicate skin until their mouths were red and puffy, wet with each other's saliva. </p><p>“Calm down,” Castiel said, one hand on Dean’s chest to push himself up, “that’s not how I planned to end the night.”</p><p>“Then we’re lucky I’m so bad at following plans,” Dean shot back immediately, grabbing the angel by the shoulders and trying to pull him down again. He already missed his lips, the solid weight over him. He was never going to confess it, but he was sure he could have come on himself like a teenager just by making out with Cas long enough.</p><p>Castiel resolve of following his plan faltered for a second, the need of going back to those lips, to the warm taste of Dean, a sinful pull, but he took a deep breath and shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll like this one,” Castiel assured and Dean wondered when and where Castiel picked up such a dirty smirk. Not that there was a lot of innocence left in his angel, but that smirk was a new level of dirtiness, something he was sure Castiel didn’t even learn from him. He definitely had to be more careful about the porn he left around unless he wanted….</p><p>Every coherent thought was deleted forever from Dean’s brain the moment Castiel moved.</p><p>The angel straddled him again, but this time facing away from him, giving Dean a great view of the infinite expanse of his back. He reached up, fingers tracing his shoulder blades almost reverently. With some effort and whatever mojo he needed, Castiel could have manifested his wings even while inside his vessel, he never had though, too scared to lose control, to hurt Dean, but Dean couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel for them both, how it would be to touch an angel’s feathers, how much of an intimate touch it would be for Castiel.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean called after a few seconds, “mind to share with the class?” he asked, slowly running his fingernail down the pale back, smiling at the pink marks he left behind.</p><p>“A little show and tell,” Castiel looked at Dean over his shoulder, dirty smirk once more on his lips, “I think I need to get you wet, first of all,” and before Dean could fully grasp the words, Castiel was scooting backwards to fully sit on his chest and take the tip of Dean’s cock in his mouth.</p><p>There was nothing dignifying in the acute moan that left Dean’s lips, but he was sure no one could have blamed him, not with those sinful lips sucking on his head and slightly slipping down his shaft, both Castiel’s hands at the top of his thighs to keep him still. A better yet reason to moan, though, was the angel’s ass almost in front of his face, spread by the legs forced open to straddle him.</p><p>Gulping down a new moan, Dean reached up, squeezing both cheeks in his hands, losing concentration only for a moment, when he tried to raise his hips but Castiel pushed him down against the bed. He loves those shows of strength, enough to remind him it was an Angel he was in bed with, his powers and strength almost unlimited. A powerful soldier.</p><p>“Should I show something too?” Dean asked rhetorically, regretfully leaving a cheek he was kneading to instead run a finger along the crack. He stopped behind Castiel’s ball, using the free hand to push the angel’s hips a little higher, and pressed against his perineum, sighing at the moan that was suddenly vibrating around his cock, “so sensitive,” Dean praised, finger running up again until the pad was pressing against the puckered hole, dry and tight but fluttering under the touch, “and so needy for me, aren’t you, angel?” Dean teased while his forefinger did the same, massaging around and around the ring of muscles. He shuddered at the constant vibrations around his cock, the small moans Castiel couldn’t swallow.</p><p>“I’m the one supposed to show,” Castiel growled a moment later, letting the cock slip from his lips and pressing his cheek against Dean’s hipbone. The skin was hot and slightly sweating, the smell of sex already heavy in his nose.</p><p>“I like to share the stage,” Dean snickered behind him, and Castiel shook his head in disbelief, laughing, but all the mirth vanished when Dean pushed just the very tip of his finger inside. it was dry and unexpected, enough to make Castiel flinch, a small “oh” on his lips, but it felt good, somehow intimate like he was just touching around, like it was more about exploring, feeling, than penetrating and owning.</p><p>“So, you were saying something about wetting things?” Dean teased, finger retreating and pressing again after a few circles around the tight hole, and Castiel groaned, biting down on the thin skin covering the bone he was leaning on.</p><p>Dean gasped, hand seizing around the cheek he was still distractedly kneading. His cock twitched, alert. It wasn’t like it had all been slow and sweet lovemaking, both had sported a few bruises in more than one occasion, but Castiel had never bit him like that. In retaliation. In punishment almost.</p><p>“That’s my show, my wetting, Dean,” Castiel growled, low and threatening, a sound Dean had only heard from him around Demons or Angels with very different plans from his. Damn if that didn’t make his cock leak.</p><p>“Can...can I lick you, while you go on with the show?” Dean asked, suddenly needing permission, finger gone from the hole and voice a little shyer than he’d like.</p><p>“You can always use your mouth on me, Dean,” Castiel tone, this time, was serious and reverent, the words underlined by a light kiss over the teeth mark on the hipbone, “but don’t distract me too much, I’ve work to do here,” he added and with no warning, he moved to engulf Dean’s cock almost completely, tongue wetting the shaft.</p><p>Dean took a moment to calm himself down, to convince his body that, even if his cock was in the angel’s throat and the tongue was doing things to him he wasn’t sure a mere mortal could do, there was no way he could come yet. Oh, no, if that was just the beginning he was definitely going to wait for the end. If he was to make it alive, at least.</p><p>Breath in, breath out.</p><p>Suddenly it was Castiel’s turn to control his body, when Dean roughly grabbed his hips and pulled him back until Castiel was almost sitting on his face and, with no warning, he went straight to suck on the hole. It felt good, far from the first time Dean did that to him, but the most intense, the dirtiest, maybe, and the angel was starting to get why humans were fixated with the worst kinds of debaucheries. Castiel could already feel his balls heavy, his cock dripping. He looked down, to see a few drops slipping over Dean’s chest, one stopping on a nipple and he had to use all his control not to do anything, not to push back or even down to hump that chest. For a second he wondered if he could have felt the pebbled nipple against his cock, catch against his head, but he forced the thought away, for later maybe, to focus on his plan. Dirtiness. Debauchery. He’d have already been that if it wasn’t for Dean and his distractions. He bit his hip again, but the gesture turned against him when Dean moaned, tongue deep in his ass.</p><p>“Back to wetting it is,” Castiel murmured to himself. He kissed from base to tip, sucking the shaft slightly between his lips, he licked away a few drops of precome, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, before following the same path down once again, shuddering at every moan that left Dean mouth, and that vibrated and resonated through him. Castiel focused, more than he had in any mission in the last few centuries, wetting every inch of the cock, moving it around, the body under his trembling and sweating, but Dean seemed laser-focused too on his mission of fucking Castiel with his tongue, probably trying to make him lose his mind.</p><p>“Ok, ok, enough,” Castiel interrupted, trying to swallow and get his mouth and throat to function.</p><p>“You sure? I’d love to see you come around my tongue while I taste you,” Castiel could hear Dean smirk, didn’t even need to see him to know the smug expression that was on his face.</p><p>He had all the rights to be smug because all Castiel could think about was the wet and warm touch, how easy it would be to push back and have exactly what Dean proposed. His balls were tight, his cock leaking, all of his body was begging for release. But no, he had a plan. With a conscious effort he moved away, grunting when he found out that yes, he could feel Dean’s nipple against his cock, a pang of excitement running up his spine like lightning at the idea.</p><p>“Lube?” he asked without turning, knowing that seeing Dean at that moment would have been his demise.</p><p>Dean nodded, even knowing Castiel couldn’t see him, but unable to do much else. He was already close, incredibly turned on just at the idea that Castiel could have thought about his body long enough to make a plan on how to debauch him and the mouth that had run on his cock over and over, sparely sucking, mostly wetting, had been simply too much.</p><p>He swallowed a few times, trying to order his arm to move and open the bedside drawer, but his brain seemed too busy watching the angel sitting on his chest, his cock dribbling on overheated skin and the dampness of his spread ass pressing against him. It took him all he had not to reach for Castiel, to go, instead, for the drawer, but the angel stopped him. </p><p>“Thinking of it, you’re wet enough,” Castiel said, his voice focused like Dean had only heard it during difficult hunts, but before he could grasp what was happening, the angel grabbed his cock and moved to sit over it. Just the very tip, still facing away, hand tight at the base.</p><p>Dean groaned. He threw his head back, eyes closed, repeating all the parts of the Impala engine in his head in search of a way to control himself. Castiel was wet, but not slippery as always, and so tight his body didn’t seem to give up even at the pressure.</p><p>“Still with me, Dean?” the angel purred, his voice a low rasp. He rotated his hips a little before sinking lower, a moan escaping his lips when the head finally sank in. It was big and intense, it burned more than any other time, with a lot of fingers action and lube, but still, Castiel was ready to swear it was the best thing he had ever felt. The stretch, the idea it was only him and Dean, their bodies perfectly adapting, his hole tightening around the cock, grabbing it.</p><p>“You want to kill me,” Dean’s voice came out breathy, words spoken between his teeth, but now his eyes were glued to Castiel’s body. His thighs were slightly trembling with the effort of maintaining the position for so long, the back a tense line of muscles, still everything disappeared in front of the ass swallowing just a little of his cock, too dry and hot around his head.</p><p>“If you die, I could resuscitate you, probably,” Castiel teased smugly.</p><p>Dean acted before his brain could catch up with the idea.</p><p>A swift smack to Castiel’s exposed ass. The sound seemed to reverberate through the room, almost covering the grunt of the angel.</p><p>That had been unexpected, that had been something they never talked about, something he shouldn’t have done, at all. Dean felt a ball of panic form in his throat, hand still raised mid air, but before he could freak out for real, Castiel sank on his cock all the way, until he was sitting on his hips, their balls brushing.</p><p>“Feel free to do it again,” the angel used a reassuring voice but didn’t hide the arousal leaking through his words.</p><p>“Really?” Dean asked, still uncertain, but feeling like he still had the right to touch the angel. He reached for him, grabbing his hips, fingers rubbing against the bones.</p><p>“Really. Your cock twitched inside me when you did it,” and that got a wanton and needy moan out of Dean’s bitten lips, “now, with the plan,” Castiel smiled, using the moment to lean forward a little, hands on the bed near Dean’s knees.</p><p>Dean gripped the hips tighter while biting down on his lip. That was something he didn’t expect. He had known Angels for years, they made all kinds of heinous things, but that seemed too dirty for one of them anyway.</p><p>Castiel kept his legs as spread as he could and started to rotate his hips, moving up and down just slightly, slowly. Then just changed pace, raising until the hard cock was almost out of him. He could feel the head catch on his rim, he could feel it pulse inside him.</p><p>“Like the show, Dean?” he groaned. He reached out, grabbing his cheek, spreading himself even more, even if everything was already visible, “I can feel you leak inside me,” he continued, “can you see how hungry my ass is for you?”</p><p>Dean took a deep breath through his nose. Self control. He was sure he had it, at least at some point in his life, because it seemed to be lacking at the moment. It was the dirtiest thing anyone ever showed him, the angel made a point of moving on and around his cock, of having his hole fluttering and opening in a sensual performance, spreading himself even more while rotating his hips, arching his back to hide nothing, and it was a thousand times better than feeling only because he could see when he clenched down on purpose, to slid tighter along the pulsating vein, to not let the cock slid out of him. He could see spit and precum run along his shaft, out of the angel.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel moaned a single, desperate word. He didn’t know what he needed, he had control, he didn’t want to come, not yet, and still, he needed. Something. More.</p><p>A spank had all his thoughts fade away, his body suddenly seeming to focus only on the light burn, so close to the point where they were joined.</p><p>“Come on, baby, show me,” Dean's voice was breathless but steady, and Castiel nodded.</p><p>He could show him, he could show him how much he needed him. Falling forward on his elbows, unable to keep himself up for longer, he started to move again, faster, desperate, but soon he slowed down once more, changing his pace.</p><p>Dean moaned behind him. He tightened the hold on Castiel, started to help him move, feeling the angel’s legs tremble against him. Probably for the effort, more likely for the arousal, all his body tense and blushed. He was close too, the sight of Castiel riding him like that, of his hips undulating and moving around his cock, the constant stream of precome dripping from Castiel’s cock over his balls, too much to get his body to behave. He spanked him once more, scratching the pink mark, losing himself in the broken moan that came from the angel.</p><p>Castiel had bent, even more, forehead pressed against Dean’s legs, hips now moving in quick and short thrusts. He was close, his body thrumming with pleasure, every spank a slight pang of pain that ran straight to his neglected cock, just occasionally barely brushing the skin under him. He let go of the cheek he was still holding open, grabbing Dean’s calf instead, hand outstretched in front of him.</p><p>“I’m here, baby,” Dean whispered, and it took Castiel a moment to notice he was closer than he was supposed to.</p><p>“Dean?” he wasn’t sure if he was calling, asking or just moaning his name, he only knew he needed him.</p><p>“Yes, yes, love,” Dean’s chest was suddenly pressed against his back, without Castiel even noticing he had been pulled up, and Dean an arm around him to take over the movements.</p><p>Castiel let go, let his head fall backwards on Dean’s shoulder, the little breath he still had left him in a rush when the deft mouth started teasing his exposed neck, his bared pulse point.</p><p>“I want you to come, Cas, I want to feel you impossible tight around my cock,” Dean said between ragged panting, and Castiel reached back, fingers sliding into messy hair.</p><p>“Dean,” the word left Castiel’s lips in a rush, a needy prayer when the big hand closed around his dick; dry and calloused and simply perfect.</p><p>“Come on, baby, let go,” Dean kept repeating in his ear, between heavy breaths, stopping just to kiss and bite and suck on Castiel’s neck. He soon changed pace, fucking him quickly and hard, too desperate and hungry to continue for much longer.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel moaned again, a broken puff of air. His world started and finished with the hand around his cock, with the cock hitting his prostate at every upstroke, dragging over it again and again. He felt his body burn from the inside out, his blood boiling in his veins while it ran south, hot and pulsing between his legs. A few more strokes and the hold in Dean’s hair tightened, the hand convulsing around them. Castiel's body went taught, back bent, mouth open in a scream that had not enough air to come out.</p><p>“Like that, baby, yes,” Dean hissed, forehead pressed against Castiel’s temple. He quickened the strokes, jerking him through his orgasm, drinking in the sight of the angel coming undone under his touch. His body seemed to have waited just for Castiel to go limp and relaxed in his embrace, though, because the moment it happened, it started to scream in need, all the arousal raining down on Dean in a moment, too much to contain. He grabbed Castiel tighter around his chest, now moving him like a ragdoll, movements hard in his unbridled need, broken whimpers the only sounds escaping the angel, and a few strokes later Dean came undone, pleasure so big and forceful he felt like his body was bursting at the seams before he exploded, fingernails scratching Castiel’s chest in the throw of pleasure, pressing the angel against himself, holding, taking.</p><p>With a breathless groan, Dean fell backwards on the bed, pulling Castiel down with him, keeping him on his chest, relishing in the safe weight of having the angel there, pinned and safe.</p><p>“You ok?” the hunter asked when he felt able to string two words together.</p><p>“It’s been amazing,” Castiel's voice was light, distant, a little daydreaming, his body still thrumming with pleasure, pulsing with the aftershocks, acutely aware of the soft cock still inside his body. He loved it, he’d have kept Dean like that forever.</p><p>“I think even my toes are tingling from that orgasm,” Dean commented after a few seconds, a smile in his lazy voice.</p><p>They laid like that for a few minutes, chests rising and falling fast, bodies sticky with sweat and everything else, but in complete peace, in their small, perfect world that no other could know or ruin.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel broke the quiet in his usual gruff tone, “Sorry to break the spell, but you’re getting sticky inside me,” he admitted, almost contrite, and Dean laughed softly, helping him to move, both groaning when the cock slipped out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Cas, I left marks,” fingers traced the four lines running down the angel’s chest, then moving to gently caress the marks left on the neck, but Castiel looked at him confused.</p><p>“I don’t understand the problem,” he said, genuinely at a loss and Dean shook his head in awe. What did he do to be so lucky? Because he was pretty sure he had done nothing particularly good in his life, not that he knew of, at least, and still he had that incredible creature laying over him, smiling and sated, an Angel straight out of Heaven apparently devoted only to make him feel happy and alive.</p><p>“So, if you wanted to prove to me I can go a little kinkier with you, I can assure I got the message,” he smirked, eyebrows slightly raised in the wait of a reaction.</p><p>“Yeah, I got that you liked the show and tell game,” Cas agreed with a smile far smugger than Dean had seen on his lips since...probably since forever. Laughing he pulled up a little to kiss it off Castiel’s mouth, a slow, lingering kiss that ended when the angel let himself fall half near, half over Dean.</p><p>Silence took over once more, a relaxed and intimate one, accompanied by the soft sound of Dean’s hand brushing along Castiel’s naked side.</p><p>“Cas?” he called a few minutes later, knowing the angel didn’t sleep but that he did something similar, sometimes, after sex. He got a low grunt in response, “you know when you fight and you turn all warrior-y and mighty, strong soldier of Heaven…” Castiel interrupted the description by raising his head to look at Dean, confused, a frown on his face.</p><p>“Yes, Dean, I know my warrior side pretty well, it’s what I’ve been for millennia,” he answered all serious, missing the rhetoric part of the question and Dean felt his heart swell with love even more.</p><p>“Right. I’d love to see that part in bed with me, next time,” Dean asked, moving his eyebrow in an explicit suggestive way, and Castiel smiled, a little dirty. He could maybe miss the meaning of some references or take things too literally, but that hint he definitely got.</p><p>“Tomorrow, Dean. You’ll need to be rested to take what an Angel of the Lord can make you do,” and that smirk was definitely lewd, incredibly wrong on the lips of a divine creature and immensely arousing. Dean had no doubts and he had never felt more content in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>